Why Dont You Love Me Oliver?
by ElliotxSarah4Life
Summary: Miley tells oliver things...he didnt want to know...do things go well? this is my first fan fic...its a one shot...well if ya'll comment me i will make more stories!


Why Don't You Love me Oliver? Moliver One-shot

Disclaimer: yeah I own Hannah Montana and Michel Musso! Isn't great yeah he is my boyfriend! Actually this message is a lie!! I am dirt poor I don't own anything but the plot of this story: P

Summary: Oliver and Miley get in a fight…will Miley overcome…does Lilly like Oliver…will Lilly go to any height to get Oliver….no! parings: moliver jilly.

Miley was sitting in her room talking to Lilly all upset because of something that happened earlier that day. "Lilly why did I have to do that?" Miley said between sobs. "Miles everything happens for a reason. Let me call him." Lilly blurted as she pulled out her trusty cell. She dialed Oliver's cell number.

Oliver: Hello?

Lilly: Hey it's Lilly

Oliver: Oh …hey Lilly How's Miles?

Lilly: Listen for yourself.

Oliver hears sobbing and sniffling in the background

Oliver: that bad huh?

Lilly: well maybe you just need to come talk to her…just make sure that she has nothing sharp in her hands!

Oliver: huh…WHAT!!!

Lilly: just kidding!

Oliver: ok good see u in a few!

Lilly: ok we will see you soon! Bye!

Miley looked at Lilly and said "Lilly y is that evil person coming to my house?" she said this with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Miles yall just need to talk!" said Lilly in her do it or else voice. "Fine!!" said a very upset Miley. Just at that instant Oliver walked through the door. "You, what do you want?" says Miley. "Miles I think we need to talk." Says Oliver trying to make peace. Miley just stared at him like "go on idiot what?" but Oliver just stood there staring at her. "Ok oken what?!?" Miley said impatiently. "Well I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier, I am so sorry Miley." Said a very upset Oliver. "Well I don't think I can forgive you Oliver…you don't love me so I think I will just get over it…oh! And by the way I am moving…I am sorry both of you but I have to." Miley took a breath and continued. "I am not happy here, you guys especially Lilly, are my only happiness. But I can't take the pressure of having to be perfect…I can't take it anymore…" said Miley as tears streamed down her pale face. She had been crying all day after the incident at the beach. After Oliver left Miley signed onto AIM.

Smilez4Life has signed on. Sk8rLills has signed on. Cutie Ollie has signed on.

Smilez4Life: Hey! Lills!

Sk8rLills: hey miles…I see your feeling better.

Cutie Ollie: hey Miley feeling better?

Smilez4Life: you what r u doin here?

Cutie Ollie: well I was pretty sure I was one of your bff's.

Smilez4Life: haha… r u crazi have you been around Lilly grandma's Bo or something…u must be delirious!

Sk8rLills: Miley r u ok ur going off on Oliver like you don't know him!!

Smilez4Life: I wish I didn't!

Cutie Ollie: Miley!! What is up with you?!?

Smilez4Life: u! You broke my heart Oliver you really did!!

Cutie Ollie: what do you mean miles?

Smilez4Life: You told me you didn't love me…y don't you Oliver?!?

Smilez4Life has signed out.

Miley had no contact with the outside world for two days. Finally it was 6 days before she was moving and she went to school. Against her will by the way. She ran into Lilly and Oliver talking about her. She closely listened in to the conversation. "Lilly why is she so mad at me?" Says Oliver with a lot of concern in his voice. The bell rang for first period. During class Miley got a note from Oliver, she opened it and read it.

(Miles I am really sorry for what happened at the beach…please don't hate me…I still want to be your friend but I can't be if you hate me. I hate the fact that you're so disappointed in me. I want to be your boyfriend Miley but not yet. (**A/n I would not have even opened the note…this has happened to me b4 I told a guy I liked him to**) Miley, please don't move…please don't move  just try…I don't want you to go!)

Miley felt a tear in her grey/green eyes…but wiped them away and replied.

(Oliver, silly Oliver, I can't…because…I have to move…today at lunch I will give up my secret)

With that Miley handed the note to Oliver, he looked at her with sad eyes. He just stared at her hoping she was just kidding but he knew she wasn't he hated himself for doing this to her. Being the one to cause all of her pain right now. She didn't need that and he knew it. With Hannah and school and her mom and dad's anniversary coming up. He knew she missed her mom, she didn't need this too, He felt so horrible now. How could he do this to Miley? And Miley loved him. He felt so stupid! After class Miley came up to him," Oliver, I am really sorry about last night. I just hated what has happened to us…I am very sorry oliver…I will try as hard as I can to get my dad to cancel but I can never guarantee anything."

When miley got home she begged and pleaded for her dad to let her stay. "daddy please,please please!!!" miley said begging. "Fine ya know what…we weren't moving anyway I was going to tell you anyway!" Robbie ray stewart said laughing. "Daddy!!!!" miley said well yelled technically. "I have to call lilly and oliver…better yet I will email em!!!" miley said excitedly. She signed on AIM.

Smilez4Life:HEY GUYS!!!

CutieOllie:woah whats got u all excited there miles?

Sk8rLills:yeah really, yesterday you hated oliver!!

Smilez4Life:I AM NOT MOVING!!!!!

CutieOllie:Really that's great!!!!

Sk8rlills: OMG!!!!! YAY!!!

Smilez4Life: I kno! Yall come over!! I wanna talk to ya!

"hey guys!" says a very happy miley. All of the sudden oliver kisses her with all his heart."I love you miley" he wispers to her

**THE END!!**

Hey guys do you like it? Well this is my first fan fic!! Wow I will make an extension if yall like it!! Just click the purple button to make me happy and I will mention yall in my next fanfic if there is one!!! I love you all!!


End file.
